


good

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: u know when u think about a smut but u dont wanna write the smut so u just write them Talking about the smut instead“So I go, and you pull me into your lap, and your legs are spread so wide that mine have to spread too, and you rub my sides and touch my butt and pull me closer, you cup my chin and you say, ‘suck my cock.’”“Just like that?” Jinki asks. It lacks some of the usual finesse he uses in his commands. He feels like he could roll with it, though. He likes being blunt every now and again.tumblr





	good

**Author's Note:**

> 2min are just talked about lmao they're not actually There

“Oh my god.” **  
**

“Hmm?”

“Oh my god. Jinki.” Jinki turns from his PB&J making to find Jonghyun walking into the kitchen. His steps are shuffly, his eyes a little glazed, his hair mussed, and one fingertip is in his mouth, smile wide and lazy as he slouches up and leans against Jinki’s back. All he’s wearing is one of Jinki’s big tshirts and some undies underneath. Jinki snorts softly at his entrance. This should be good. “Jinki, oh my god,” Jonghyun says again. His voice is a happy sigh of a breath. “I just thought up, like, the _best_ scene while I was masturbating just now.”

“Oh,” Jinki says, the word a soft laugh out of his lips. This all makes much more sense now. “You have a good time without me?” he asks, only half-assing the sternness and disappointment in his tone. He’s too hungry to be a full dom right now. He has a sandwich to eat. Maybe he’ll punish Jonghyun later. Somehow he doesn’t think Jonghyun really minds either, by the way he giggles softly against his sweater.

“Absolutely,” he says. Jinki rolls his eyes. Of course he did. He’s so blissed out right now he can’t even act like he’s sorry. Jinki guesses they’re both putting their constant thing on a little pause for right now. He hands Jonghyun the butter knife so he can lick jelly off of it instead of sucking on his cummy fingers. Jonghyun melts himself into a chair, smooth knife pressed against his bottom lip as he blinks blearily up at Jinki. “Can I tell you about it?” he asks.

“Yeah, baby girl,” Jinki hums. He likes hearing Jonghyun’s fantasies. He takes a seat with his sandwich and Jonghyun smiles wide behind the knife before he starts.

“So, like,” he says. “I bring a couple of friends over.” He taps two fingers on the table and Jinki cocks a brow. Oh. He likes where this is going already. Much less public than usual but way more personal. “And like, they know that we do the dom and sub thing constantly, but they’re thinking, maybe we won’t do it while they’re here, but they wouldn’t be opposed if we did.”

“So do we do it while they’re here?” Jinki asks. Jonghyun hums, closes his eyes, lets it turn into a quiet, giddy little giggle.

“Yeah,” he smiles. “I’m leading them--”

“You thought of two real friends for this.” Jinki cuts him off with a clear voice, a commanding voice, a tone that tells Jonghyun to not leave out details and admit the truth before he even tries to deny it. Jonghyun keeps smiling, wide and lazy, and nods without hesitation. Jinki’s fist clenches in his sweats under the table. Nice. He was just bluffing in his surety of that claim but he’s glad that he was right. “Which ones?” he asks.

“Taem and Choi,” Jonghyun says easily. “Gwi’s too dom for this. She’d wanna be you.”

“We’ve never done anything with those two before,” Jinki hums. Bringing in new people is always a whole thing but Jonghyun nods, eyes lit up with excitement.

“Mmhmm,” he says. “That’s the point. They don’t know how far we’ll go.”

“But they’re on board for all the way, aren’t they?” Jinki asks. He props his chin in his hand and arches a brow, and Jonghyun nods.

“They’re curious,” he says. “They’ve been here for like an hour and all the two of us have done is kiss. And you’ve touched me and held me a _little_ bit more intimately than you would if we were acting normal.”

“I’ve touched your butt and kissed your neck right in front of them, you mean,” Jinki says. _More intimately._ That’s a delicate way of putting it. Jonghyun’s smile is as shameless as his shrug.

“You had to remind them who I belonged to, didn’t you?” he asks innocently. Jinki snorts, reaching out to tap his cheek sharply before he starts getting too mischievous. Jonghyun nips at his finger, which tells Jinki that it’s probably already too late. “So anyway,” Jonghyun says. “They think that’s it. That that’s all we’re doing. That we’ve toned it down a lot.”

“But…?” Jinki prompts. He knows that there’s more. The corners of Jonghyun’s eyes crinkle with his next smile.

“But, I’m leading them from the kitchen through the living room, passed you on the couch,” he says. “Taem wants to see the garden. But then. _You._ Stop us.”

“I do, hmm?” Jinki can picture it already. Him, reading a book, waiting for the three to be just passed him, and then saying Jonghyun’s name with that clear authority that he loves using so much.

“You do,” Jonghyun says. “And I’m like, ‘yeah, Jinki?’ and you’re like, ‘are you three having a fun time?’ and I’m like, ‘yeah, we’re about to go outside,’ and then you’re like, ‘do you have an extra ten, fifteen minutes?’” He’s not licking the jelly off of the knife; he’s rubbing it gently over his bottom lip, playing with it, barely noticing between each time he licks it off of his skin. Jinki’s trying hard to focus on what he’s saying instead of what he’s doing. “And I’m like, ‘for what?’ and you’re like, ‘come here.’” His eyes slide shut, like he’s picturing Jinki giving him orders in front of people with bliss.

“So I go, and you pull me into your lap, and your legs are spread so wide that mine have to spread too, and you rub my sides and touch my butt and pull me closer, you cup my chin and you say, ‘suck my cock.’”

“Just like that?” Jinki asks. It lacks some of the usual finesse he uses in his commands. He feels like he could roll with it, though. He likes being blunt every now and again.

“Mmhmm,” Jonghyun hums. “You don’t keep it quiet. And the other two hear. And I get all embarrassed, because I know they’ve been thinking about something like this the whole time, and I’m also pretending that we’ve never fucked in front of people before.” A soft laugh ends that sentence and Jinki snorts. Jonghyun almost fell out of his little dreamy recollection with that. He closes his eyes again for a short moment, then opens them to smile at the table.

“And I’m all hesitant and shy, and you do that thing where you tsk, and you pout, and you hold my face harder, so it hurts but no one else can tell you’re doing it.” Jinki watches Jonghyun’s teeth press into his lower lip as he speaks and grins. He loves when Jonghyun loves his subtly obvious displays of power. “And you say, ‘what, do you not _want_ to suck my cock?’”

“But, of course, you would love to suck my dick,” Jinki says matter-of-factly. He wouldn’t ever say no unless he didn’t want to be doing a scene at all.

“Of course,” Jonghyun confirms. “But I’m shy. And I look back at Choi and Taem, and their curiosity is through the roof, but I nuzzle on you, and I say, ‘sir, they might not want to see.’”

“But then,” Jonghyun says. He doesn’t get loud, or showy, but he does widen his eyes just a bit and point at Jinki with his butter knife. “You cut me off,” he says.

“Ooh,” Jinki says. Nice. He props his chin in his hands, liking this whole scenario more and more as Jonghyun goes on.

“And you’re, just, really harsh, right from the beginning,” Jonghyun says. “You’re like, ‘what, do you think they don’t want to see?’ And, you say, ‘do you think they came here for any other reason? Do you think they’d want to just hang out with you for nothing? Do you--’”

“‘You know that they’re only here because you’re only good for one thing,’” Jinki says, low and smooth, giving his voice that stern, sharp bite that always makes Jonghyun shiver. And shiver Jonghyun does, from his head to his fingers to his feet tapping on the tile floor.

“Oh my god,” he whispers. “Yeah.” He sets his clean knife down on his napkin and Jinki watches his left hand slowly creep under the table, watches it’s slow, measured movements with a smug little smirk. He probably hadn’t even cleaned up from before and now he’s all wet again. “A-and,” he breathes. “So I. I get on the ground, between your legs, and pull open your zipper, and I suck your cock.”

“Right in front of Taemie and Minho,” Jinki adds. Jonghyun nods quickly, bottom lip blooming red from how hard he’s biting it.

“And you’re not touching me at all,” he says. “You have your hands behind your head, you’re looking down at me with those sex eyes you do, you’re humming all low and pleased, you--” He stops himself with a shaky breath, shoulders hunching a little as he slouches a little more in his chair, eyes closed and lashes fanning out over his cheeks. His hand moves faster under the table and Jinki smiles, amused. He’s so cute. “You, you look at the other two,” Jonghyun whispers. “And you say--”

“Doesn’t he look good like this, like this is where he belongs,” Jinki murmurs. Jonghyun hisses, nods, scrunches his eyes shut even tighter.

“Cocksucking lips,” he says, voice barely more than a breath.

“Cocksucking lips,” Jinki agrees. He can imagine that, too, Jonghyun’s thick, plump lips stretched wide around the girth of his cock, shiny and glossy with spit and precome, working expertly to swallow him down. “Like he was born to do this, born just to suck my cock,” Jinki adds. “Like if he spent the rest of his life between my legs he would never be out of place.”

“Mmmmh,” Jonghyun whines. “Yeah.” Jinki hears the softest rustle under the table, followed by a less soft gasp from Jonghyun, and deduces that he’s slipped his hand into his undies. He’s got full contact with the clit now and it’s obvious from the way he twitches and breathes in sharply. Jinki scoots forward in his chair, until he’s right next to Jonghyun, sliding one arm strong around his waist and the other around his neck to run his fingers through the hair at the back of his head.

“So what do Taemie and Minho do, hmm?” he asks. Now that he’s closer he keeps his voice even lower, a soft murmur against Jonghyun’s ear. Jinki isn’t sure if it was his voice or the answer to the question that made Jonghyun shudder, but he’s willing to bet that it was both.

“They--they agree,” he breathes. “They think I’ve never looked better.”

“I can think of several times you’ve looked better,” Jinki says mildly. Most of those times are when a thick cock is fucking deep inside of him. Jinki thinks he looks gorgeous then.

“And, you invite them,” Jonghyun whispers. “To sit. On either side of you.”

“Oh, do I?” Jinki asks. He would like that. Jonghyun between his legs, two breathless, mildly submissive babes on his sides. He bets that those two would do anything he told them to do to Jonghyun. He could have both of them fucking Jonghyun’s pretty cunt at the same time right on the carpet if he wanted to, and Jinki would get his ass all to himself. Jonghyun would be a wet, sloppy mess. Jinki suppresses a heavy shudder just thinking about that and files it away in the back of his mind for another time, when he wants to make Jonghyun come in an instant. For now, he’s happy just listening to how Jonghyun wants things to go.

“You’d touch my lips, squeeze my cheeks, ask them if they liked how I looked with your cock in my mouth,” Jonghyun says. His voice is high, shaky, like every word is getting harder and harder to say properly. “And. And you know Choi, he’d be. Full of compliments, and he’d be pulling my hair, and--” He hisses sharply when Jinki twists his fingers into a handful of his hair and squeezes, pulling the strands tight without moving his head away.

“Like this?” he asks, flexing his hand, digging his nails into the base of Jonghyun’s skull. Jonghyun whines loudly, nodding quickly, each bob of his head pulling harder against Jinki’s hand until Jinki lets go and pets his hair gently. Jonghyun whines more and nuzzles back against his hand, obviously wanting Jinki to pull his hair again, but Jinki just keeps petting him slowly, fondly, until he gives up and slouches against his shoulder. The bottom of his shirt has ridden up and Jinki leans their temples together to watch his fingers move under his boyshorts closely, the little circles, the way they dip lower every now and again as Jonghyun collects more of his own wetness.

“Taem, would. He’d. Taem is the one that would hold my head, and push me down, and make me go deeper, make me--”

“He’d make you go all the way down,” Jinki hums against his ear. “He would. I’d let him. I’d tell him you could take it, that you love it, and it wouldn’t be a lie, would it?” he asks. Immediately Jonghyun shakes his head. His breaths come out in soft little pants, sharp little inhales, his hips grinding up just slightly in his chair. Jinki chuckles softly, amused at what has Jonghyun so close already. He shifts even closer, rubbing his hand up and down Jonghyun’s side, gently scratching his head with the other. Jonghyun always gets a little incoherent when he’s close. Jinki will fill in the next parts of the story for him.

“He’d push you all the way down on my cock, all the way, and then hold you there,” he hums. “You know him. He’d want to see how long you could last.” A soft moan spills from Jonghyun’s lips. Jinki grins, smug. Just imagining Jonghyun with his lips pressed to the base of Jinki’s dick, throat swallowing around him, wet, blinking eyes struggling to look up all three of them…. “Fucking gorgeous,” he hisses, lips right up against Jonghyun’s ear.

“Taemie would wanna see you swallow all of my come,” he says. “He’d wanna feel your throat as it went down, he’d wanna see your tongue clean.”

“Mmmmh, mmhmm,” Jonghyun whines. “S-so, so good,” he breathes. “Please.” Jinki tuts softly, squeezing both arms around Jonghyun sternly. He wasn’t done speaking yet.

“But,” he says. “I think I’d rather come on your pretty face,” he says. Jonghyun’s sharp, shaky inhale makes him smile wide. “All on your cheeks, your lips, your nose, your forehead,” he hums. “I’d mark you as mine, and you’d spend the rest of the day like that, with my come dripping off of your skin. In the garden, during lunch, when you’re saying goodbye to Taemie and Min--”

He stops short when Jonghyun cuts him off with a rough groan, only half muffled behind his bitten lip. He arches his back off the chair, hips rocking forward, mouth opening after his moan to suck in silent lungfuls of air. He’s beautiful, from his swollen lips to the tears at the corners of his eyes to the way his muscles clench to how his whole body curls in on itself as he comes down from his quick orgasm. He slumps over the kitchen table, steadying himself weakly on his elbow, and shudders and shakes, hand still rubbing sporadic circles over his clit in his undies.

Jinki tsks as he watches Jonghyun’s small frame heave with big breaths. He’s disappointed. He didn’t get to get to the part where Jinki would make him suck the other two off also, swallow their cocks with Jinki’s come staining his skin. That part was going to be good.

Oh, well. He rubs Jonghyun’s shoulders soothingly, leaning forward to press slow, warm kisses to his back and shoulders. He’ll save that part for later when this is all actually happening.


End file.
